1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. Further, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a measurement device for measuring the capacitance of an oxide semiconductor or a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device means all types of devices that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics, and a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, a memory device, an imaging device, a display device, an electro-optical device, an electronic device, and the like are all semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique in which a transistor is formed using a semiconductor thin film has attracted attention. The transistor is used in a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and a display device. Note that a silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to a transistor, and as another material, an oxide semiconductor has attracted attention (e.g., Non-Patent Documents 1 to 3).
For example, a transistor whose active layer includes an amorphous oxide containing indium (In), gallium (Ga), and zinc (Zn) is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses that oxygen is released from an oxide semiconductor during a manufacturing process, and oxygen vacancies are formed.